Doctor's Orders
by Zel-13
Summary: Being a doctor, Midorima Shintaro has already learned the hard lesson that he can't save everyone. He can't help noticing when his new patient comes in a little too often to be healthy though... AU Midorima/Takao Akashi/Takao
1. First Meeting

The first time he sets eyes on Takao Kazunari is for a few small, precise and deep cuts on his fingers. The other explains that he was being clumsy while attempting to prepare dinner. At Midorima's blank look he laughs and tells him all about the frilly pink apron he was wearing and the headband to keep his dark hair back, with a flirty wink. As Midorima grows flustered and irritated Takao throws himself into learning all he can about the doctor. Purposely ignoring his inquiries, Midorima continues stitching up the wounds, until Takao decides to come up with his doctor's history himself. Midorima can feel a twitch as he goes from a secret-agent to Santa to a mafia boss.

"Ne, Shin-chan. You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

"Don't use my name so informally! And whose fault is that?!"

"What else am I supposed to think of such a tsundere guy? Much less one that doesn't mind carrying a giant stuffed reindeer around..."

He seems fascinated but altogether amused by Midorima's obsession with Oha-Asa's horoscope. Midorima had to reprimand him when his laughter threatened the neatness of the stitches. Takao whines and pouts about the mess he will have to clean up at home with no apparent discomfort at all as Midorima finishes up. Once Takao realizes that he is done, he becomes noticeably quieter and almost... nervous.

"Look Shin-chan, we match!" Takao proclaims, proudly displaying his bandaged fingers, as Midorima cleans up.

Midorima would snort, if it wasn't an undignified reaction for one such as himself. Instead he adjusts his glasses and looks down at Takao, "As if. I am not stupid enough to cut myself. These bandages are to keep my hands in prime condition for when I need to perform surgery."

"Hmm. That's true. I can't imagine Shin-chan being as clumsy as me..."

His smile never fell, but somehow it gained a bit of a sad tint. Something nudges at the back of his mind, but before he can make sense of it there is a knock at the door. Takao stops talking completely when his boyfriend arrives to take him home. Midorima thought he would appreciate the silence, if it ever came, but at this moment it disturbs him. The boyfriend, Akashi Seijuro, does not seem concerned however. Midorima blinks as Takao just falls into step behind Akashi and keeps his head down. Despite the fact that Takao is slightly taller, if only by a little bit, he seems to look up at Akashi when he murmurs quietly so only the two of them can hear.

As they walk out of the hospital Akashi turns to Takao, reaches up, and tightens the scarf around his neck. It almost seems caring [its winter, and very cold out there], except for the fact that Takao flinches and will not look him in the eye. Midorima freezes as he notices a hint of purple and blue before it is completely covered up.

He stands there, eyes wide, even after the door is closed behind them and they are no longer in sight. He wonders at first if he has it all wrong, and it was actually a tattoo. Or perhaps a necklace. Some men wear jewelry right?

Throughout the whole exchange, Takao's smile never once faltered. Midorima had no idea that Takao was one of _those_... But all the facts added up.

Midorima sighs sadly. Male domestic abuse victims are the hardest to deal with. They never want to admit they need help. He turns around to get back to work when another thought crosses his mind.

_How did he know my name..?_ He shakes his head, and scoffs at himself. He is wearing a name-tag, just like all the other doctors. It isn't until later that he realizes the name tag merely states his name as _S. Midorima_.

"Wait..._Shin-chan_?"

* * *

Well... This is my first story. I've lurked a lot. But uh, never really thought I would write something. I kind of just came up with this throughout today. I was just really craving MidoTaka and couldn't find something like this yet. I doubt I will be able to do much with this. I am not very creative. But hopefully others will see this and get ideas for their own? ;p I might post a few more chapters. I have ideas. But I am still not all that creative, so it won't be great. xD And this chapter was so short... Hopefully the others will be okay. I will probably just go back to amv editing. Much less nerve-wrecking. D':

Ah also, I haven't really caught up all that much in the manga yet, so try not to spoil me? XD I cheated when I heard about the MidoTaka and Aokise moments but otherwise I am still quite a few chapters behind. Also I don't mean to make Akashi the bad guy, but er. He was the only one I could think of. I don't even know much about him yet. D:


	2. A Little Closer To Home

The next time he sees Takao they are in the frozen food section of the grocery store.

It was one of the few nights that Midorima was able to go home early. He was still tired from all the stress of work earlier, and decided he would buy something easy to make for dinner and relax. He was in no hurry.

That changed as soon as he spotted Takao. Immediately freezing, he felt his imaginary hackles rise. He quickly replaced his glasses with shades and tried to sneak past.

"Shin-chan... What are you doing?" Takao is staring directly at him.

_Damn._

"...How did you know it was me?"

Takao gives him a look of surprise before turning away to shudder. Midorima feels a startling wave of concern overwhelm him, and blames it on his profession. Takao's bangs are covering his eyes and his arms are wrapped around his midriff as Midorima draws closer. Just as he is about to reach out and grasp his shoulders, he hears the soft, muffled giggles and flushes. Straightening back up he glares at Takao's now shaking form.

"What is so funny, Takao?"

"Ne Shin-chan... I know you are amazing and all... But you are not Superman. Sunglasses will never be enough to hide your secret identity." Takao manages to say between laughs, his voice bright and warm.

Midorima blames the heat of his cheeks on his earlier embarrassment. He tries not to take in the attractive figure Takao makes when he is uninjured and grinning up at him like that. At least not _noticeably_ injured. He shoves aside the spark of concern he feels when he recalls their last meeting and takes a moment to study Takao. An action which the other notices, to his dismay.

"Oi Shin-chan, are you checking me out?" Takao says slyly, with a vexing amount of shock added to his voice. "I had no idea you were so perverted... I am already taken you know." He even has the gall to flutter his eyelashes at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Midorima feels that twitch again and wonders if it is going to be a permanent feature whenever Takao is around.

"And what is your lucky item today, Shin-chan?" Takao studies his figure intently, searching.

"None of your business."

"Aww Shin-chan, don't be like that. Why won't you tell me? Is it something naughty?"

"Of course not!"

"Then tell me~! Please, Shin-chan! I promise I won't tell anyone." Takao whines pathetically, and pouts. Midorima fights back a grimace.

"Fine! Just quiet down already. You attract too much attention." He glares as he reaches into his shirt and pulls out the thick chain fastened around his neck. The giant M flashes in the light, garishly.

Takao only just manages to bring his hand up to muffle the snickers and his eyes are already tearing up. "Bling? Your lucky item is _bling?_" Takao is putting up a valiant effort [he is actually turning red], but it isn't enough to mollify him. "And its so..._big_..." even muffled, the chortles are increasing in volume.

Midorima takes a threatening step towards him, glowering. Takao's laughter breaks off as he glances up at him, and Midorima's step falters. Takao has such an open and curious look on his face. He hadn't realized how bad a move he had made until he had seen Takao's reaction. Or lack, there-of. He was watching Midorima with no fear at all, despite the height difference and his earlier anger. Can someone this pure and innocent really have been sullied by the pain and violence of abuse...?

Midorima feels heat surge to his cheeks when he hears girly giggles behind him and realizes how close they are. It doesn't help that they were staring deeply into each others eyes. He steps back quickly and clears his throat.

"What are you doing here anyways, Takao?"

"Well... After my failure to cook before this has become somewhat of a habit..." Takao says sheepishly.

"Where is Akashi-san?"

Takao's eyes darken slightly, and for a moment Midorima is staring into an exact replica of a doll's glassy stare. _Blank, **dead**_. The moment passes and Takao is going on cheerfully about needing to go and prepare dinner for his boyfriend.

"Haha, good thing you reminded me! Its this late already, wow. He should be home from work soon. You are too distracting Shin-chan! Got to go. See you!~" Despite his cheerful chatter, Takao still won't meet his eyes.

"Hopefully not anytime soon..."

"How mean Shin-chan! Don't go all tsundere on me now." Takao laughs as he backs away.

"Wait, Takao... As your doctor... If you ever need anything... Just..._ Here._" Midorima stuttered out, awkwardly. He takes out a pen, and gripping Takao's wrist gently, he scribbles his number down on the palm of his hand.

Takao stares at his palm, and Midorima wonders if perhaps he is has done something wrong. _You are getting too involved here... This is not your problem..._

"Its just... As you are my patient. I want to make sure you are well taken care of. Health-wise of course." Takao is still silent as he shifts awkwardly. "...You don't have to call if you don't want to..."

"Ah sorry, I just didn't know you were so forward... Writing your number on my hand too. How cute." Takao smiles brightly up at him.

"I would have given you a card but I don't have one with me right now. Don't think too much of it!" Midorima feels his face heat up again. And there, he is looking less fragile, and more like himself again. Midorima couldn't help but feel the embarrassment was worth it.

_Damn you, Takao._

As he watches Takao walk away he earnestly hopes he will never see Takao again. Not in his office at least.

He had no idea he would see Takao as soon as the next morning.

* * *

Well that was hard to do. I had like, half of this written last week when I first posted a chapter. But I decided that I would try to update once every week. Since I still have classes and editing to do. XP Hopefully you guys don't mind this chapter. I worked on it all day but idk... Oh well. I will probably edit up the last few paragraphs a bit over the next few days. Tell me if you spot any mistakes? xD I'd hate to have anything messed up in there. But! This chapter is larger than the last one. And hopefully the next one will be even bigger.

Also thank you guys for the lovely reviews. It was nice to know you guys are enjoying this too. You brought up some good questions. _"Why is Akashi like that?"_ I wonder the same! XD I'll er. Think of something. Soon. X: There also seems to be some love for Akashi/Takao eh? Very interesting. I don't understand his character as much as I do Takao and Midorima. So you guys actually probably won't see Akashi much. XD But I'll try to flesh him out more.

Also, bling guys. **BLING.** WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SEE PIMP MIDORIMA!? -coughs- Anyways. See you all next week!~


End file.
